Bleed With Me
by Saturn Stars
Summary: Yuna yearns to be by Tidus side. But Finally she understands that not only does Tidus yearn to be by her side also, he also yearns for the taste of something else… and his thirst will not go away.
1. The Truth Behind It All

**BLEED WITH ME**

**The Story of Two Lovers United, in the most sadistic of ways...**

* * *

**_She calls, she yearns, I watch, I thirst… Bleed With Me_**

* * *

**WARNING: **I am planning to make this story as angst, blood, and violent filled as I can (Romance as well but that's nothing to be warning people about unless I can overkill people with fluff which I am sure I can lol) So if you do not like to read about warm blood being sucked out of hopeless victims by most likely your favourite characters then I suggest you go click on that happy bunnies story three links down from here and feast your eyes on the wonders that are happy bunnies.

**Recommendation: **If you like a love so strong between two people that nothing can bend it's will, or if you like exploring your dark side and the world of the unknown then I recommend that you dive down into the dark realm with me and enjoy this story.

**Summary: **Yuna will do absolutely anything it takes to be with Tidus, she yearns to be by his side. But when they re-unite Tidus warns her that they can never be together again, that he is no longer human, a creature he doesn't want Yuna to know. But Yuna will not stop, and finally she understands that not only does Tidus yearn to be by her side, he also yearns for the taste of something else… and his thirst will never leave.

**Disclaimer: **I will only say this once since this following comment applies to the whole of this story. I do not own anything in final fantasy, but it owns me (yes it does) and all the following vampire influences I use in the story to give it my overall flavour are not mine either. Blade, Queen of the Damned, Underworld, Vampire the Masquerade, Interview with the Vampire, and all those other vampire things we have come to know and love.

**Saturn Stars Note: **Okay I am back, with another story. I am aware that I have two others… but this idea has been in my mind for quite some time now and having my little obsession that I have with Vampires I thought I would go ahead and do it. This story is **Rated R for Blood, violence, twisted pleasure e.g. (Getting off on drinking blood) and sexual scenes and references.** I am aware that "Real Vampires" Are nothing like the stereo-typed ones in books and movies, but stereo-typed ones are much more interesting to write about and develop a story with. I wanted to incorporate many different things into my story to create my own world and own vampire clans and so on, and I am quite happy with the turn-out. If your looking for one of those stupid Vampire stories where their teeth are 10 meters long,or they hiss unbearably, or die when they smell garlic or see a cross, or change into some kind of monster while they are feeding, then you have come to the wrong place. My kindred try to hold on to as much humanity as they can. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Truth behind it all

* * *

Do you know what it feels like? To have your heart literally ripped out of you almost every second of the day. Do you know what it feels like to have the constant memory of your first and last kiss with your lover haunt you as you try to go on living your life.

I wonder what it means exactly to fall in love. If it means having to feel this unbearable pain for the rest of my life then I had wished that he never looked my way. Why did he choose me? Why did he bless me with his charming smile? Why did he let me taste his un-explainable lips? Why did he cause me so much pain?

I stumbled over a small stone in the sand and laughed madly. Everyone was right, I was absolutely useless when I was off in one of my 'Thinking moods' I stumbled, tripped, fell, bumped did many wondrous clumsy things, due to the fact I was in another world, a world that lately I was trying desperately to leave behind.

Sphere hunting was now over, I'd had enough of prancing around Spira and finding nothing but more evidence that he wasn't going to come back to me. I'd had it with fiends, I'd had it with saving the world, and I'd had it with action. All I wanted now was a little love of my own.

"Hello my child."

I shivered with fear and wrapped my shawl around my bare shoulders tighter, blocking the wind from my chest. "Who are you…?" I said looking into his eyes with fear and taking an edgy step back as he easily came towards me.

"There is nothing to fear my child, I'm going to give you everything you want, everything you dream of." He replied grabbing onto my arms fiercely. I gasped with surprise and jumped back as his cold flesh took hold of my body.

"I doubt you could possibly know what I dream of, now release me." I demanded struggling to be released from his grip. There was a very noticeable characteristic about this man that I just couldn't put my finger on. Something about him was different, although I was struggling to free myself from his grip I found myself swooning as I looked into his dark eyes, he was drawing me in, like a predator attracting it's prey, and I just couldn't resist.

"But I know your dreams so well, so well in fact that I know they consist of one word." He let me go forcefully causing me to fall back into the sand which he took as an opportunity to dominate over me. He took a step closer with a broad grin forming on his face. His skin glowed a deathly white in the moonlight and it seemed as the night and him were suited perfectly. I flinched a little rubbing the sand off my elbows in an attempt to ignore his charming ways. What was so wonderful about him? Was it the fact he seemed so wise beyond his years? Was it the fact that his pale skin just added to his beautiful looks? Was it the way his eyes delved deep into my soul and knew me from their first glance? Or was it because he scared me to death? Who was this man? " That one word is Tidus."

At the sudden mention of my lost lover's name I perked up, stumbling as I clumsily attempted to get up from the sand. I stepped closer to him a new power running through me, and I was going to get what I wanted. I lowered my eyes and squinted a little. "What do you want? And how do you know about Tidus." I said my voice tone lower and more dangerous than I had ever heard it go. His name struck pain and pleasure in my body, anger being the cherry that decorated the cake that had been my emotions over the past few years.

"Now now, I can take you to him, but the truth behind it all may send you mad."

That was the last sentence I heard before his cold hands sent my body to sleep. I shut my eyes wearily as I watched his playful smile turn into a serious frown, and I gave into the desire to sleep… to sleep away the pain.

* * *

**Bleed with me: The Truth Behind it all **

* * *

It took awhile for meto gain my composure as my mind finally awoke and willed my eyes to open. I immediately shut them and gasped, I could see absolutely nothing, the room was pitch black it didn't seem to have any window at all, and to top it all off I seemed to be lying on a wet stone floor. I lifted my torso from the ground and tried my best to make something out of the darkness but it was no use. I dared not move one inch, I didn't want to warn anything that may be hiding in the dark that I was indeed awake. I was so completely afraid I felt like my insides where going to completely twist and turn together. I tried desperately to contain my quick and heavy breaths from my place but my complete fright took over and paralysed me.

"Yuna… you're awake."

For some reason that voice seemed to calm me down completely but my defences were still running on high security and I scuttled away from the voice and crashed into the wall behind me. "Ouch…" I pouted rubbing the back of my head with my palm to try and subdue any pain I could.

"You don't need to be scared Yuna but you should be damn pissed off." The man's voice said in an angry tone. A sound rang through the small space we were in and I presumed it was him bashing his fist against some kind of surface. I felt so drawn to the man's voice, it sounded so familiar so soothing, but I had no idea who it reminded me of.

"What do you want with me?" I asked backing into the corner.

"I want you Yuna." There was a slight silence as he said that, as I pondered the meaning, what exactly did he mean when he said he wanted me? Because I highly doubted he meant that in a loving and caring way when I was trapped in some room with him. "It's me Tidus."

Again as he said that there was another silence as I sat in the corner completely paralysed. I didn't know what to say, what to think, and I decided the possibilities of this being a dream where very high since I had been knocked unconcious from what I remembered. But before I could control it the franticness started to kick in, and I started crawling around the room at a high speed feeling absolutely everywhere with my hands in the anticipation to touch him, feel him, and be near him once again. "Where are you?!" I sulked falling to my knees.

"Right here Yuna, but you can't come any closer." Tidus said with a dangerous warning tone in his very matured voice. I looked right beside me and saw the faintest outline of his body, or more his face since he was most definitely wearing black. Why couldn't I come any closer? Why couldn't I touch him? Why was he being so cold to me? Didn't he know I had just woken up in some damp room and the last thing I wanted was for the man I loved to treat me like this.

"Why can't I come closer…? I have searched for you for two years; I think deserve a hug at the least." I said softly inching the tiniest bit closer to him hoping he wouldn't notice.

"And I have tried to get back to you for two years, but the only way I found to leave the farplane was not a good choice… I am here now, but I don't want you to be a part of my world Yuna." Tidus said softly. His words touched me and I was curious as to what he meant.

"Then why did you bring me here?" I said angrily once again inching closer, we were about thirty centimetres apart now, and I was going to close that distance soon enough.

"I didn't Yuna they did! They wanted me, now they want you! And I wont let them get you." Tidus said confidently but some-what strained.

"What do you mean Tidus?" I said with fear in my voice. Who were these people, what do they want from me? Where the hell am I? Why is Tidus so Yevon damned hard to resist? Okay so I haven't seen him in a while, we never really got that far, and he never did tell me he felt the same way, and I thought that I would at least be able to control myself a little better than this if I ever saw him again. I moved closer again taking in his scent greedily.

"I mean they know Yuna! How to get to me, this is a test, if I can stay in here with you for four days without giving in, then they will let you go that's what I mean." Tidus lashed out bashing his hand against the wall again.

"Give into what exactly…?" I said seductively. "Give into your desires?" I asked crawling over to him. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and I sat directly in front of him on my knees awaiting his reply. Was this some kind of sick experiment to see how long me and Tidus could last innocently in a room together?

"Yes giving into my desires, but my desires aren't exactly what you think they are… it's been so long since I had a drink and the thirst has almost turned me insane, and you can help by not inching closer please Yuna." Tidus said seriously. What kind of cruel people were they? Letting Tidus go thirsty, if he hadn't drank for a while he could die of dehydration.

"Tidus we have to get you something to drink." I said frantically moving forward towards him. I rested my hands on his knees and blushed furiously when less than innocent thoughts passed through my head but I had to focus on the problem.

"Yevon Yuna I can smell it running through you, Yevon I want your's so bad… just ignore what I said… I need to control myself." Tidus said after freaking the farplane out of me.

"What running through me?" I asked curiously while moving closer finally I was up against him and I clamped his legs together around me. He groaned a little and rolled his head back. "Looks like the only one who can't control herself is me." I giggled. "I missed you so much my friend."

"I missed you too Yuna, but you can't be with me anymore, I have done some terrible things I don't want you to get to know this Tidus, I want the memory of the old me to live on in your memory." Tidus said with some strain in his voice. He tried his hardest to move away from me but I had him backed against a wall.

"Tidus… put your hands on me okay? It's okay… I want to be with you." I waited as Tidus hesitantly raised his hands to my hips, his hands were slightly cold but sent shivers of delight through my body.

"You look quite different." Tidus chuckled before returning to his serious state.

"How can you tell I can't even see you at all." I said with mock horror, and it's not like he had felt any part of my body and explored my new attire.

"I can see you perfectly, and your blush is beautiful, reminds me of all that warm… blood in your body." Tidus sighed, the blood thing had sort of freaked me out but I guess you couldn't blush without blood... still did he have to put it like that? And did he have to seem so damn aroused at the mention of blood? What was going on here?"You really are beautiful Yuna." I blushed even harder at his comment and was so curious as to his heightened sense of sight. "Sorry did I scare you?" Tidus asked and I shook my head furiously. "Your heart is just beating so fast." Tidus said softly.

"Oh Tidus…" I moaned falling into his chest choosing to ignore the heigntened sense of hearing also. I hugged him tightly feeling his leather coat against my cheek. I moved my head up and rested it on his shoulder before sighing again. "It's beating really fast." I told him. "Because I am finally back with you, and your right here, I am not going to let you go this time."

"Yuna…" Tidus said digging this head into the hair that covered my neck. "This is really hard, you have to move away from me." Tidus strained digging his hands into my back. I snuggled into his neck and ignored his comments; I wasn't going to move away, he should just give up already, and it's not like he was making an effort he was squeezing me back, it didn't make his pleas seem convincing. I shivered as he moved the hair from my neck and breathed heavily into it. He ran his lips over my neck softly and I moaned feeling the new pleasures of being with a man. "Yuna I love you."

I sighed into him and tightened my grip around his neck. "Tidus take me." I moaned.

"Yuna I am so sorry." After those words I felt a sharp pain in my neck and cried out with pain. Tidus wrapped his arms around me tightly and started to suck harder.

"Tidus please what are you doing?" I cried weakly. "I meant make love to me." I cried he held me up firmly as he moved his position to above me. My pleas didn't seem to have any effect on him, and soon I found the feeling of pain subside and my body became numb with a new kind of pleasure as Tidus sucked the life out of me. What was he? Just as I began to enjoy his soft and gentle movements I felt myself grow week and my hands slipped from his back and fell to my sides. He broke away from me violently with a anguished filled cry of regret. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

"I hope your not thirsty anymore." I saidas the realization came to me, Tidus was a creature of the night, and I didn't care, if I was about to die, I was glad that it could be by Tidus. So I shut my eyes peacefully with content. Tidus' hands wrapping around my waist the last thing I knew before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	2. Introduction

**BLEED WITH ME**

**Two lovers re-united in the most sadistic of ways…**

* * *

_**The taste so addictive, the thirst so hard to control… Bleed with me**_

* * *

**Saturn Stars Note: **Hey all! So it's been a-while! But the fic is not dead! I swear :P thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter thoroughly.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Introduction **

I held my hands over my face without much energy, letting them slip every so often because I didn't have the energy left to care, I had put everything into worrying about if Yuna was going to make it through or not. I had now watched over Yuna for quite some time and I was finding it hard to deal with my own guilt in this solitary room of mine.

"Tidus!"

I looked up wearily my eyes heavy with the sin I had committed upon the woman I loved. "Yes?" I said angrily turning my head away from the woman who I decided I now hated.

"It had to be done!" She said huffily as if almost knowing that I wasn't too pleased with her. The room silenced once again and she stood at the foot of the bed gazing down at the vision of peace and beauty lying in my bed. Whose blood I had lusted after more than anything in my life. I snorted and held Yuna's hand gently. "Those are some of the cleanest marks I have ever seen… went gently with her didn't you?" She smiled her fancy dress almost matching the crude attempt of a smile.

"Locking me in a room with her has to be the most in-human thing I have ever heard of!" I replied a lump forming in my throat.

"I lost a lot of my humanity along time ago and I have been trying to scrounge some up ever since, you must understand the procedure you have to go through when she wakes up, unless you want to loose her forever." She glanced down at Yuna proudly as if she had caught something so precious and walked out of the over decorated room.

"So by trying to regain your humanity you go ahead and do this?" I whispered softly to myself.

_I know the procedure… _

* * *

**Bleed With Me**

* * *

Time past and I found it difficult not to think of the way her blood tasted. So unique. In my time here at Toreador Headquarters my makers had been quite impressed with my thirst for things. I had drank the life out of many already, and already considered myself as something Yuna should never be with. _But Yuna's blood… _It almost had me panting for more. I had found it hard to control myself after sinking my teeth into her neck, only my deep love for her inside could over-come the beast. They had all laughed at me when I said I _still_ loved her. Called me a naive ignorant fool. _"There is no love in our world Tidus; it is a life of eternal sorrow." _One woman had told me, but I wasn't going to stop believing in us… I would find a way.

I watched Yuna closely as she started to stir. I let out a silent praise when her eyes opened. I had almost started to fear that I had drunk too much of her precious liquid. "Tidus…?" She muttered slowly weakly getting up only to find she fell straight back down into the beds soft cushiony mattress.

"Yuna, you are weak. I haven't got time to explain but you're just going to have to trust me." I pulled her body up into a hug and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I trust you." She whispered her memory obviously still a little fuzzy. If she had remembered what I had done she would probably have been trying to stab the nearest sharp object right through me.

"Then drink Yuna. You have to bite my neck and drink my blood." I said realising this must sound pretty stupid to her. I held onto her body tightly with dead sort of look in my eyes as I remember how willingly she had let me drink from herself. She didn't seem to budge so I cut my neck gently knowing the smell would call her, she was halfway there. After a few seconds of blood trickling down my neck I finally felt her tongue lick up the liquid softly and before long she was drinking like a madwoman pinning me to the bed. I closed my eyes in wonder at the feeling of her drinking. It felt amazing and my body was in to much pleasure to tell her to stop.

"Uh you know Yuna…" I breathed heavily feeling her hands run down my arms sending tingles of delight to every part. I was about to warn her not to let the thirst get the better of her but she finally pulled away looking at me with my blood dripping down the side of her face. Before I knew it she was kissing me feverously clasping to me while moaning with pleasure. I greedily took the rest of my blood in her mouth with the kiss and wrapped my arms around her body. _She was a lot sexier than I remembered. But blood had always done that to me as well_

"Glad to see you two have reacquainted yourselves." A mans voice coughed from the left side of my room.

I looked up angrily and held onto Yuna tightly who seemed surprised at the whole situation. "Use my door!" I yelled despising the older vampires who used their powers for every little thing they did, like free entry into my room. Yuna pulled back from me and wiped her mouth instantly a little confused as to why she had acted so out of control.

"Have you told her yet?" The smug vampire asked walking over to me with a cocky smile on his face.

"She just woke up!" I yelled with frustration slamming my hand down on the bed. I really just wanted this man to leave since I did have a few things to discuss with Yuna and the disposal of the hunters wasn't at the top of my list, especially when she would have to found out who some of them were.

"Well then, I'll leave it to you but you can't stay idle in this room forever. We brought you back Tidus, and now Yuna belongs to you. You know very well the bargain we made and you have work to do." He then walked over to the door and gave me a fake smile as he twisted the doorknob. There was a very long pause in the air as we both probably had our minds on the addictive kiss we had just exchanged.

"Where am I?" Yuna finally asked raising her head from her lap to glance at me with confusion.

"You are in the clan toreador's safe house." I replied.

"What's happened to me?" Yuna said with a shocked expression on her face raising her hands in the air as she felt something new course through her veins.

"It's my entire fault…" I replied sadly. "I never wanted this to happen Yuna never."

"I feel so alive!" She said with excitement. "More, give me more." When she started asking for more I presumed she was talking about the blood and I smiled. I was happy about everything at first as well. Until I realised I had to live in shadows, feed on the mortal innocents. I had also started to miss the sunrise and sunset Yuna and I used to watch on her pilgrimage. "Tell me about everything."

"You're lucky you were born into one of the most prestigious clans out there." I replied pointing to the rose tattooed on my arm. "This is the clan that strives to maintain humanity within ourselves. We divulge in arts and are all very intelligent. Trust me Yuna it's part of the blood that does it, you will start to read and fill your head with knowledge not because the Princess wants it, but because the blood calls for it. You will find that you will be highly attached to me as I am the one who created you and in that my blood has power over yours." I took a deep breath and looked down. "Apparently it is also most pleasurable to drink from your Sire as you have discovered."

"Well I haven't had anything else." Yuna said a little frightened the thought of drinking blood dawning on her.

"Yes but you went insane." I laughed trying to calm her fears a little. "Don't worry I went crazy when I drank your blood as well. Anyway moving on I have to take you through all the details as part of your training."

"This will be our room unless you buy out another part of this safe house, but I'm telling you it's not cheap. I got this room for nothing as I have made a bargain with them."

"Tell me about why you're back Tidus." Yuna asked placing a slightly cold hand on my shoulder. I sighed and looked away.

"I was in the farplane, begging the fayth for a way to return to you. I couldn't stand breaking my promise to you. I promised I would always be with you and I broke it." Every time I had to watch Yuna cry in her favourite spot, every time I had to watch her cry herself to sleep, every time I saw that blank look in her eyes… I was reminded of the promise I had failed to keep.

Yuna lowered her head again and fiddled with her hands in her lap. She wasn't going to object because she knew it was the truth, I had left her. I wished that whatever emotional stress she had weighing on her heart she would just get out all with one hit.

"Finally these people came… they said they could give me immortal life, and I could return to you. But they tricked me." _I was tricked. _"As soon as I realised the price I had to pay for coming back to life, for immortality… it was too late. After that they told me to go after you… but I refused. I didn't want you to see me like this. I wanted you to remember me as a human being with a soul… but then they locked me up and chucked you into a room with a very thirsty vampire." It was hard for me to say all this to Yuna like it was merely nothing. But I had lived with my sins for many months now, and there was something missing deep inside of me, something I was searching for.

"But why did they want me so much?" Yuna said eyes wide with shock. Brimming with red tears I never wanted to see.

"The hunters." I replied. My voice barley audible.

Yuna covered her mouth with her hand fully understanding my reply.

"We vampires used to fight against each other… The sabbat being a vicious blood thirsty clan, as with many others. The camarilla a large group of different clans which forms the leading group of vampires has being trying to rid them. But now we have all joined forces desperately to protect ourselves from the hunters. Yuna they wanted you because you defeated Sin, and I was your support. My bargin was to help them fight the hunters…"

"How many are there?" Yuna said softly still confused about the situation.

"A group, but they are incredibly strong." I replied with a sigh rubbing my face with frustration.

"Tidus… will I ever be able to see the sun again?" Yuna said quietly looking away from me to the floor. "Am I a so called creature of the night?"

I looked away with a slight gulp and tensed my face with guilt. I dropped my head giving her the answer silently. Her happiness seemed to deteriorate at an amazing pace and she sat there with a horrified expression on her face as she stared lifelessly into thin air. "The sun… my friends… my life it's all over now isn't it?"

"Yuna I have to ask you this now, are you going to cooperate with the Toreador clan? Will you aid us in our search for the hunters? Will you fight for us?" I asked selfishly ignoring all her questions that I couldn't find it in my heart to answer to.

"I will, for you." Yuna replied firmly holding her head up high.

Her determination couldn't help but spark a new fire within me. And a small smile planted itself on my face.

I stood up instantly and walked around the bed to her side. I offered her my hand and helped her up on her feet. Her feet lost their balance and she fell into my chest with a content sigh. "Everything feels so different." Yuna whispered holding onto my arms tightly.

"Yuna I should tell you something before you decide to go ahead with this." I said letting myself relax into her embrace.

"The hunters are a bunch of Al Bhed's."

"I figured as much. Al Bhed have keen senses they are the only ones that don't have a mist around their eyes, they are the only ones that could see vampires." Yuna sighed. "But I don't have a problem with fighting them."

"Yes, but the lead is Rikku."

* * *

**Saturn Stars**

* * *


	3. Acceptance

**BLEED WITH ME**

**Two lovers re-united in the most sadistic of ways…**

_**The substance which is craved, the need which shall be condemned…**_

Let's get all the boring stuff out of the way shall we? Okay so I know its been like forever. Yes I, as most fanfic writers lost my interest at some stage. However I always see to it that I finish what I start. I have no inspiration for this story, I have no idea where it is headed but I will continue anyway. I will be finishing off my stories one by one and this is my chosen first as it is the shortest. Although I can't promise the updates will be regular, I will do my best. Encouragement from my audience will always do well!

Well this chapter probably isn't worth the wait but I hope you enjoy it anyway, Happy Reading everyone!

**Chapter Three: Acceptance**

I drew my hands around my knees, touching the skin that now felt as cold and as dead as this night. I could cry if I wanted to but there were no more tears to cry anymore. I had already cried so hard my shirt had been wet and I no longer saw the point of crying. What good would it do me now?

I had been turned into a monster, a lifeless object that craved blood. How long would I sit here acknowledging this fact, tracing patterns on the ground? The ground's texture was new to me, a sensation I had never felt before.

How did Tidus expect this of me? My Rikku, Gippal, and Paine. As well as many others I had come across in my journeys, people whom I had come to trust and who had put their utmost trust within me, their high summoner, and the one who had defeated Sin. There was no way I could cut them off from their life, not even for him, my Tidus.

Looking back on this time and place I was so confused. Tidus had taken my life, yet he had given me a new one also, a life that perhaps I should have been grateful for since before I had stumbled across him, I had felt dead within. I couldn't stay angry at him no matter how I longed to. I was finally with him, it was what I had dreamed and prayed for. I had gotten my wish of course… but this wasn't what I had hoped for. Who wanted to hear the news Tidus had to give? I was confused, in love, thirsty and so apathetic towards it all.

After Tidus had told me of the news there was a moment's pause. I felt the blood I had taken from Tidus slowly lose its fire. My head was beginning to think something along the lines of my old self again. My old self despised blood; it was even scared of it. My old self loved Tidus, a Tidus that wouldn't ask me to do something like this, a Tidus that never would have drained me dry, a different Tidus. How long had he been with these people he seemed to describe as a higher race? Were they his friends? These people who snatched me in the middle of the night and brought me to a starving fiend that was barely human?

I wanted to tell myself to shut up, I shouldn't have these thoughts.

I punished myself… I had enjoyed the taste of blood, I had lusted for more. What was happening to my body? Why did I feel like a completely different person? I had questions and I needed answers… but I couldn't go to him now. Not after telling him to leave me in peace. I couldn't find the strength to look at him after he had told me what the whole kidnapping had been about. If he really wanted to keep me safe from these monsters who liked to see themselves as higher beings, he could have found me. He could have warned me.

Where was he anyway? I wouldn't ever know where he went to in times like those… Was he outside the bedroom door listening to my heart beat faster every second? Could he feel the pain that ran through my body? The turmoil running through my head? Or was he even reading my thoughts? Would there ever be any privacy, would I ever be safe?

"Rikku…" I whispered to myself. Her name didn't mean much to me at first… just something that rolled off my tongue. Yes, I was concerned for her but I was weak and I couldn't process what my mind was probing my legs to do. Was it to stand? Or perhaps to run? Far away. Somehow no matter how I felt betrayed… or how much I thought the man I had grown to know and love, the man who had saved me was no longer himself. My sense of loyalty still remained… it seemed stronger than ever. Like parting with Tidus now would cause the death of me. Was it in blood that I had made this contract? Or was it just my undying attachment to him. The promise I made to myself somewhere along the lines to stay with him no matter what the betrayal, hurt or pain.

I sighed, knowing that my anger with Tidus would not last forever. I had been caught up in the moment when I slapped him away from me. I couldn't believe my ears, no matter how keen the sense had grown; I still could not believe I had heard the words come from his mouth.

"_We must annihilate Rikku, for the wellbeing of the entire Toreador_."

She was the leader after all wasn't she Tidus?

My legs had failed me, but my hands seemed to have a great sense of their duty, slapping Tidus smack bang across the face with a new found strength I had inside of me.

_"Get out." _I had shouted, and this wasn't even my room, my house, my estate, my world. But Tidus turned towards me in a second, puffing his face up with anger at himself. _"Leave!" _I repeated. He had seen the tears brim in my eyes and sighed before closing the door behind him with parting words that pounded in my head.

_"Okay Yuna, we will do this your way. But remember… sooner or later you are going to have to feed. You cannot hide from the clan forever, we both need them now. We obey, or we thirst to death." _

With that, the door was slammed shut with a thud that echoed in my head. The thud was now becoming a steady pulsating throughout my body as I felt the thirst rise. I had been sitting here in my own pathetic sadness, wallowing over nothing. My body was starting to crave what I had tasted before. I hadn't fed enough for someone who had lost so much blood… Tidus had given me the luxury of all this information. Information I was too heartbroken to hear. But now here in this empty room it made perfect sense. It was becoming more important as the minutes ticked by. The sounds of the gears inside the clock were sending me insane. I could hear everything, see things I hadn't seen before, and smell the different scents of human blood which I needed, yet it was that same need I condemned. Could I really have been stubborn forever? How long was it till my pride dwindled? All I know was, the information my brain was trying to process was foreign and strange. I didn't have enough energy to deal with it…

Quicker than I thought my hands were pressed over my ears, trying to block out the never ending sounds. _Arrghh! _What was I supposed to do? I needed guidance? I needed help. I knew I was a creature of the night but more than ever I needed to be held. I needed someone to tell me I would be okay.

The floor, the bed, the curtains, why were they all laughing at me? Like everything had eyes I had never noticed before. Everything wanted to bring me down and I had nowhere to turn without admitting defeat and submitting to the clan who believed they owned me.

They didn't own me! Tidus didn't own me! He wasn't my master! He wasn't going to command me! I wasn't going to kill Rikku! No matter what I wasn't going to give in.

The questions swirled and swirled again before my head came to a complete stop and my heart froze. He was behind me…

I turned abruptly and my eyes grew wide as they fell upon the shadowy figure of Tidus.

"How did you get in?" I gasped, remembering the dirty state of my face. Tears had spilt and makeup had probably run, however he didn't seem to care. Why did I even care? I would have looked like a wreck even if my make-up was perfectly intact.

"It wasn't hard Yuna; you have been holding your head in distress for almost half an hour. I had to make sure you were okay…"

"I don't need help Tidus!" I turned and folded my arms. I know to this day that he knew what was making me upset. Asking me to kill my cousin ring any bells Tidus?

"I know you're angry but Yuna you have to look after yourself…"

"Oh like the way you looked after me in that dark empty prison cell?"

"Geez I don't remember you being this snappy."

I turned with a sharp look of anger on my face and stood, once again I didn't believe he had crossed the boundaries. Did he know when to stop? "Well yeah! I don't remember you sucking me dry then telling me to go kill my cousin either."

"The situation is different…"

"Yes it is!"

He sighed and bowed his head; it was a circular argument no matter how it went. Did he expect me to be docile Yuna after fighting with the Gullwings and then being turned into something inhuman, something that needed other innocent people's blood to live? I didn't want to live that way…

"I know what you're thinking Yuna,"

"Oh so you can read my thoughts also? Any other invasions of privacy I need to know about Tidus?"

He fell silent, and my hand that rested stubbornly on my hip fell to my thigh as my chest tightened with an intense pain I had never felt before. The ache hurled me forward onto the bed, which I was glad for. I instantly clenched my chest in anguish. What was happening?

"You're body is getting used to living off blood, that's all Yuna it will pass. It will pass quicker if you feed."

I heard his words but didn't understand them because everything was a blur.

"We all go through it, I experienced the same thing."

I tried to open my eyes, but when I did the world just became a distortion of all colours. Were they laughing right now? Knowing that I would have to succumb to them and be taught the ways of the clan? That I would have to join them for meal time where they poured us all glasses of a red substance and encouraged us to engage in intelligent conversation. Who were they trying to fool? Do they really believe they were anything close to a human? A human who experienced the suns rays, who felt pain but yet extreme happiness. A human who dies but lives with such frailty. These people were nothing like a human and if they thought they were, they were really fooling themselves.

They kidnapped me in the middle of the night. Was that supposed to be a humane act? Oh maybe they just thought they'd make an exception this time.

I had no idea how much time had passed, I just lied there absolutely paralyzed with thoughts of greater days spinning in my head. I heard some frantic voices nearby, one that perhaps was Tidus, I don't know. I didn't pay much mind to them and rolled my eyes to the side as I watched a familiar person talking to Tidus. What were they saying? I'm sure it was something about me.

Oh what did I do to deserve this? And when did I become so pathetic. Yuna of the Gullwings would have stood and done something, anything. Yuna of the Gullwings would have devised a plan with Rikku… who wasn't here. Did this prove that I always needed a prompting from someone? That I always thought I was doing well, but in general I was just following orders.

"Ouch!" I whined as a felt a cold hard slap across my face. I didn't deserve that either. However, no matter how much pain my check was in, my body didn't seem to respond and my eyes were once again closed by my will to sleep.

"Snap out of it Yuna!" Tidus' hands lifted my eyelids open; I did as commanded and looked at him. He held a small glass to my lips and I obligingly took a sip.

"We have much to discuss about this one Tidus…"

I continued to drink as I looked up at the women with her arms folded across her chest. I looked back at Tidus who seemed terribly concerned and coaxed me to drink more.

I sat up, swallowing more of the liquid. I felt the warm substance run down my throat and turned to smile at Tidus.

I felt better already.

**Saturn Stars**


End file.
